prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Warrior: The Ultimate Collection
Ultimate Warrior: The Ultimate Collection is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment on April 1, 2014. Disc 1 Warriors Back! Finding Wrestling The Blade Runners vs. Perry Jackson & Shawn O’Reilly UWF • April 11, 1986 Move to WCCW Dingo Warrior vs. Chris Adams WCCW • August 8, 1986 Arrival in WWE Ultimate Warrior vs. Barry Horowitz Wrestling Challenge • November 7, 1987 Ultimate Warrior vs. Steve Lombardi Superstars • November 14, 1987 Getting Noticed Ultimate Warrior vs. Harley Race Boston, MA • March 5, 1988 Upgrading Warrior Weasel Suit Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Bobby “The Brain” Heenan Los Angeles, CA • July 15, 1988 Intercontinental Champion Intercontinental Championship Match Ultimate Warrior vs. The Honky Tonk Man SummerSlam • August 29, 1988 Intercontinental Championship Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Honky Tonk Man Philadelphia, PA • December 17, 1988 The Macho Man WWE Championship and Intercontinental Championship Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Macho Man Randy Savage Boston, MA • February 11, 1989 Simply Ravishing Intercontinental Championship Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Rick Rude SummerSlam • August 28, 1989 Building Momentum Ultimate Warrior vs. Bob Bradley Prime Time Wrestling • September 18, 1989 Ultimate Warrior vs. Brian Costello Prime Time Wrestling • December 25, 1989 Ultimate Warrior confronts Andre on Brother Love Show Superstars • July 29, 1989 Memories of Andre Intercontinental Championship Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Andre the Giant Madison Square Garden • October 28, 1989 Intercontinental Championship Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Andre the Giant Saturday Night's Main Event • November 25, 1989 Disc 2 Leading to Toronto Ultimate Warrior Promo “Crash the Plane” Superstars • March 10, 1990 Intercontinental Championship Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Mr. Perfect Madison Square Garden • March 19, 1990 Running to the Ring The Ultimate Challenge WWE Championship vs. Intercontinental Championship Match Hulk Hogan vs. Ultimate Warrior WrestleMania VI • April 1, 1990 Responsibilities of the Champion WWE Championship Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Million $ Man Ted DiBiase Wrestling Summit • April 13, 1990 WWE Championship Match Ultimate Warrior vs. “Ravishing” Rick Rude Saturday Night's Main Event • July 28, 1990 WWE Championship Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Million $ Man Ted DiBiase The Main Event • November 23, 1990 WWE Championship Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Sgt. Slaughter Huntsville, AL • January 7, 1991 Disc 3 Steel Cage Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Macho King Randy Savage Madison Square Garden • January 21, 1991 Ultimate Warrior ends Brother Loves Career Superstars • March 2, 1991 No Limitations Career Ending Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Macho King Randy Savage WrestleMania VII • March 24, 1991 Into the Darkness Ultimate Warrior on Paul Bearers Funeral Parlour Superstars • April 13, 1991 Ultimate Warrior vs. The Undertaker Toronto, ON • June 2, 1991 Returning Gene Okerlund Interviews Ultimate Warrior and Randy Savage Superstars • July 25, 1992 Ultimate Maniacs “Riding on the Edge of a Lightning Bolt” Superstars • November 14, 1992 WWE Tag Team Championship Match Money Inc. vs. Ultimate Warrior & Macho Man Randy Savage Saturday Night's Main Event • November 14, 1992 Reestablish “Faster Than a Cheetah” RAW • March 11, 1996 Ultimate Warrior vs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley WrestleMania XII • March 31, 1996 Warrior Confronts Goldust RAW • April 8, 1996 Ultimate Warrior Returns! Vince McMahon Interviews Jerry “The King” Lawler and Ultimate Warrior RAW • June 10, 1996 Ultimate Warrior vs. Jerry the King Lawler King of the Ring • June 23, 1996 Going to WCW Ultimate Warrior Interrupts Hollywood Hogan Nitro • August 17, 1998 Replusive Ultimate Warrior Promo Nitro • October 26, 1998 The Right Story Blu-ray Exclusives Dingo Warrior vs. Matt Bourne WCCW • October 24, 1986 Ultimate Warrior & The British Bulldogs vs. Demolition & Mr Fuji Maple Leaf Gardens • July 24, 1988 Intercontinental Championship Match Ultimate Warrior vs. Dino Bravo The Main Event • February 23, 1990 WrestleMania VII Contract Signing Road to WrestleMania VII • March 17, 1991 Ultimate Warrior vs. Sgt. Slaughter WrestleFest • March 30, 1991 Intercontinental Championship Match Goldust vs. Ultimate Warrior In Your House: Good Friends, Better Enemies • April 28, 1996 Images Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00001.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00002.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00003.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00004.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00005.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00006.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00007.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00008.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00009.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00010.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00011.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00012.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00013.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00014.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00015.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00016.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00017.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00018.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00019.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00020.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00021.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00022.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00023.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00024.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00025.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00026.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00027.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00028.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00029.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00030.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00031.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00032.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00033.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00034.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00035.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00036.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00037.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00038.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00039.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00040.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00041.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00042.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00043.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00044.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00045.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00046.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00047.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00048.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00049.jpg Ultimate Warrior The Ultimate Collection.00050.jpg Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases